


A Delicate Situation

by LumCheng



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Parody, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble; prompt was: Corvo, Garrett, ball gown</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicate Situation

"Nice view."  
"Shut it, Corvo!" Garrett hissed angrily, while quickly taking a look around. Annoyed he tugged at the neckline of his deep blue ball gown and hoped, noone would notice his boobs were fake. He felt so silly. Especially with the black wig; long curly hair cascading over his back and bare shoulders.  
"Don't," the assassin whispered and gently pulled Garrett's hands away. He liked seeing the little thief in this getup, but he watched his mouth to say any more.  
Corvo straightened himself and frowned a little, before he quietly said: "You are not wearing the shoes."  
"I am wearing shoes, thank you very much."  
"But not _the_ shoes. You know? The ones with the high heels. You're fucking tiny. Everyone will think I'm dancing with a child."  
"Great," Garrett huffed and spun them around with a bit too much force. "Then I'm not the only one, who thinks this sucks goatballs."  
It was the most stupid idea in history to come here. Especially after they found out, gentlemen weren't allowed to come alone. You had to bring a lady. Great.  
The whole ballroom was filled with music, laughter and dancing couples. Colorful lights illuminated the shiney dance floor, countless of footmen lined the walls, the cold buffet looked glorious. Also it was way too much food for this amount of people. And the common folk was starving in the gutter.  
Though the two young men had no eyes for the pretty arranged food or the elaborate decorations. Their attention applied to another dancing couple, who just now passed by.  
"There! Off we go!" Garrett hissed and took the lead once more, which really bummed Corvo.  
"Don't do that," he grumbled, "I'm the guy, so I lead. What will people think!"  
The thief stared at him aghast.  
"We're here to work and not for delight, if I may remind you..."  
"So? That doesn't mean we can't combine business with pleasure. Plus I'm tired off doing jobs for Basso. He's your fence, not mine. So why can't we have a little fun once a while?"  
"You conceive it as FUN to go out with me in this drag?!", Garrett hissed wildly and tried to stare at him as angry as possible.  
"Well, it... brings certain appealingness into this whole thing..."  
"One more word and you'll find yourself face first in the dessert!"  
"Uh, I like it when you threaten me..."


End file.
